


Pranks

by Lonewolf4151



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewolf4151/pseuds/Lonewolf4151
Summary: Mikey and Raph plan to prank you, little do they know it’s going to backfire.





	Pranks

Pranks Raph x Reader

This was such a cute request, I’m sorry it took awhile I was having writers block. I really hope you enjoy.

 

You were walking down the dark, damp tunnels to the lair. You had left your house shortly after receiving a message from Mikey. The message said “ when she walks in just hit her with the whipped cream”. You knew instantly that this message was meant for Raph so you had a plan of your on in place. You were going to let Raph almost hit you and then trip and fall; after you would act embarrassed and tell him you had to go. Then part two would began, you had went out earlier today and bought plastic wrap. You wrapped your window before you headed to the lair. You then were going to wait in the living room until you heard the cursing. Whenever you arrived at the lair you could feel the anticipation in the air. As soon as you walked in there was a movement and you “tripped” falling to the floor hard. Raph dropped the paper plate and ran to you helping you up. “(Y/n), babe are you okay”. He had a grin on his face but he was trying not to laugh. You quickly welled up some tears and turned walking out. You heard Raph curse Mikey before trying to follow you. “ Raph please don’t follow me I’m very embarrassed and I don’t wanna talk. Just come by later tonight okay”. You said slowing your pace, he looked at you before nodding and turning around. You grinned and headed home ready for part two; Whenever you got home you opened the window, the plastic wrap was almost invisible. You knew your plan would work you laughed before turning on a movie. A few hours later you got a txt from Raph saying he was on his way. You felt nervous and you wanted to dip on the whole plan but you didn’t. A few minutes later you heard a crash ” What the shit is ”!!!! Whenever you heard that you lost it you ran into the room seeing a very shook up Raph sitting in the floor. The plastic was in his hands and whenever he looked up at you his eyes sharpened. You squeaked before turning around and hauling tail to the living room. Raph was right behind you, he grabbed you and threw you on the couch tickling you until you couldn’t breathe.”You think that was funny? Huh?!; he said laughing with you. Eventually he stopped whenever you were teary eyed. “Well Raph at least now you know not to play pranks on me. But.... What if ? We pranked Mikey “!


End file.
